User talk:CologneCerroneHoudini
That's good Good to see ya talking. Heh heh. Okay, about the deletions, you nominate a page for deletion by adding a tag on it. About the Arreat summit info, we're just revamping the wiki and yes, we need a rough sketch to work with. Those uniques are almost complete (Thanx to you ^_^) and only need basic info on what classes can effectively use 'em and so on. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 04:44, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and about the unique lists. They may not be so redundant after all. You can't break them into normal, exceptional and elite sections and they won't be ordered by quality. So I suggest making a template for each type of unique. If the idea seems alright, post me. And "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 04:51, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sure. You can upload 'em. It'll make our pages a whole lot better. Good work again. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 06:58, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanx for helping us with the unique pages. We luv your work. I only wanted to tell you two things. Whenever you see a , replace it with a . It's part of some XHTML code I didn't know of. Heh heh. And when making more uniques, please add at the end before the categories. Where item can be replaced by the item type in singular. Eg: . I'll try to make those templates today itself. Thanx again. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 05:00, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hey there. Sorry I'm breaking my own rule. But this is important. I can't edit today for about 12 hours cause of a shitty field trip my college organized. No offense, I like field trips. But I won't be doing the unique templates today atleast. Maybe you can do that. Check out the and and you'll get an idea what to do. I took the order from the list of unique pages. See ya. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 06:10, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Unique items I wanted to help you make the templates, but you seem to be going along just fine. So I'll let you finish and then just clean up the pages you made. And here's a tip: use the Link Templates. Dan (talk) 07:56, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Good to see ya again. Thought you'd leave us after the uniques were complete. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 16:51, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh! Yeah, sorry :P. I was gone all of yesterday, so I couldn't really make much. But I'm planning on doing a lot of the weapon pages today. I'm about to start javelins right now :D. CologneCerroneHoudini 17:11, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Ha ha Ok, to start of, you're doing a wonderful job and I luv ya for that. This should not sound preachy. The Deathspade contains the Gnasher's stats. And I've noticed you typing in wrong names in the items. Heh heh. Those can be fixed. But, still, if you need to know what you're doing wrong, I'll always be with ya. :-D "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 07:56, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Ah! Sorry :(. I have this kinda convoluted copy/paste system that I use to make all the pages, I guess I messed up on that one ^^;. Thanks for catching it though. I'll try and keep better track of it next time :P. Thanks for all the support too. It mean it; it helps :D.CologneCerroneHoudini 16:13, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Heh heh. I give you, what you call support, cause we need support. You're the only regular contributor besides the new admins. But it seems we'll miss you once the uniques are complete. That is, if you're willing to stay and help that is ;-D On a lighter note, you've done a wonderful job starting with the uniques. Psst ... I know your IP. You're the one who created Bane Ash, right? "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 16:22, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yikes... yeah, that was me, haha :D. I think that was the first one I made before I made my account :P. Oh, but after the uniques are done, I'll gladly help with other stuff! I noticed a lot of the monster pages are lacking in information, and I could probably input info from Arreat Summit into those (cos it's the simple stuff like that I'm good at :D). School's gonna start for me soon though. Always a impediment :/. CologneCerroneHoudini 16:28, 7 August 2008 (UTC) You'll do that for us? Oh shucks. You're flattering me. Heh heh. Wait a sec ... School?? May I ask how old you are? Heh heh. No I'll not ban you for being young. I myself have just started college. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 16:40, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, I'm 17. I confuse people online sometimes though, cos I'm sort of cordial, haha. But I try my best. But um, I should still be able to input when school starts! It'll just be in the afternoon and night instead :DCologneCerroneHoudini 17:15, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah. Take your time anyways. Its not an obligation (Whatever that means). And I'm 16 by the way. So maybe I should call you Big Brother or something. Big Brother, are you watching me? Geddit ... Huh, Geddit. I'll shut up now. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 17:22, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::So I'm the smallest of the bunch? :( Dan (talk) 20:46, 7 August 2008 (UTC) More uniques You must have more than a 1000 edits by now (Didn't bother to check your count. Heh heh. Your name's too long). And you're good with the templates. If ya don't understand anything, don't hesitate to ask. When'll your schools start? I'm thinking of referring you to Atru. I was surfing the net and I stumbled upon this magnificent treasure trove of info. We don't need their opinions but look at their D1 unique pages. Could you make em? I know, I'm lazy. But the problem is my browser. If you've been reading others' talk pages you'll understand and mainly '. I edit from a mobile. I can't switch windows or anything. So, there. And you never responded about uploading those pictures from Arreat. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 05:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Actually, my school starts this monday! Haha, too soon. But it's okay, it's not so bad. As for the site... Very nice :D. Sure! Um, first I'll finish with the individual pages first. I'm almost done, I should be finished by tomorrow. Which means I'll upload the pictures as soon as I make the err... unique tables. That'll be cool, cos then we'll also have individual pages that can have info about strategies and class uses for particular weapons. Sounds like a plan :).CologneCerroneHoudini 05:23, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yep. A plan it is then. That'll make us the first site to compile D1, D2 and D3 info in one site. As for the strategies, that's exactly why there are separate pages for each unique. As well as trivia. I luv em. Small tidbits of info that could show up in a gameshow or something. Heh heh. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 05:37, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :The D1 uniques were on my to do page. I planed to do them this weekend. Dan (talk) 05:45, 8 August 2008 (UTC)